In a manual timer switching device, which incorporates an electromechanical timer switch, it is desirable to change the control state manually independently of the programmer keeping the time. Also, it is desirable to have a way of manually changing the control state expediently, on the front face of the timer switching device.
DE-GM 88 02 081.9, for instance, discloses a program-controlled and a manually actuable timer switching device. The manual timer switching device has a rotating knob arranged on the front face, in one of the housing comer regions, outside its rotating program carrier, which has the programmable switch actuators. In this arrangement, the rotating knob, for manually actuating the timer switch, has a relatively small outside diameter and is not clearly placed on the front face of thereof.
DE-GM 89 01 269.0 also discloses a manually actuable timer switching device having a bolt-shaped actuating element arranged inside an arc shaped trough formed in the program carrier. The actuating element is constructed with an outside diameter that is ergonomically small and arranged relatively in tight proximity to the programmable switch actuators on the program carrier, in a fashion that is difficult to operate.